Double Date
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a re-upload Emily and Damon go on a double date with Summer and Sasha
1. Chapter 1

"So, do you have any plans for tonight?" Damon asked this as he threw himself down onto the couch next to Emily who was watching television, reaching his arms around her and pulling her onto his lap.

Emily raised her eyebrows at him. "I don't know. Do I?"

Their busy schedules both had them in New York at the same time for eight entire days. They were taking advantage of this. By basically never leaving Damon's apartment. Or his bedroom.

"Double date. You, me, Summer and Sasha."

He kissed her forehead and she looked at him skeptically. "That seems very… public. Since we are trying to keep our relationship private"

"Well, it's not like we're taking a news crew with us," Damon said with a shrug. "Besides, he's your former coach, she's your friend. It's totally innocent."

This made Emily laugh. "Innocent? That's how you're describing the past four days?"

"Definitely not." He kissed her and felt her smile on his lips. "But," he continued after they broke apart, "this will be fairly innocent. Double date. At a cool place. Nice and crowded. We'll blend right in."

Emily shifted slightly so her back was resting against his chest. "Are you going to give me any details about this mystery date?"

Damon slowly trailed his finger tips and up down her arm. "Hmm." he was silent for a moment before he continued. "Well, do you like clowns?"

Emily laughed again. She leaned to the side so she could look up into his eyes. "Clowns? Like… under a tent?"

"Yes, those kinds of clowns."

Emily looked at him closely, but she was smiling. "Where are you taking me? You know how I feel about surprises."

"You'll see, love. You'll see"


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, they were on the road. Damon is driving and Sasha sitting in front with him while Emily and Summer whispered and giggled in the back. After a particularly loud laugh from Emily, Sasha turned and called back to them.

"What is she telling you, Emily? Don't believe a word she says."

"What if I'm telling her that you're super handsome and smart and funny?" Summer asked innocently, trying to contain her own laughter.

Sasha just rolled his eyes and turned back around.

Emily giggled again and turned to whisper to Summer.

"Three months? Really? That long?"

Summer nodded. "He's very," she paused, trying to think of the right word, "respectful? That's not exactly how I want to describe it, but do you know what I mean? _He _wanted to wait."

"Surprising," Emily said. "Then he's nothing like Damon."

Summer gasped and Emily shushed her. But Summer said loudly, "You've been holding out on me!"

"Your turn," Sasha said to Damon.

"I have nothing to hide," Damon said confidently.

"We'll see about that," Summer said, before turning back to Emily and resuming their whispering. "So? How long?"

"Almost six months," Emily whispered back.

Summer raised her eyebrows. "I thought you meant it was really early!"

"Well, things started happening really early. Talks about… us. Late night calls. When he kissed me that one night after rehearsal for his music video which I was his lead in."

"I know all that already," Summer said impatiently. "Get to the good stuff!"

"be quiet," Emily said warningly. "But yeah. Almost six months. Remember the weekend I visited him? Right before you and Sasha went to Hawaii?"

Summer nodded. "I can't believe you waited that long."

"Well, we didn't really have a chance for anything… more before then."

Summer rolled her eyes. "You could have made time. You were together all those nights on the road for his tour. And I know you snuck over to his room multiple times."

"But I told you nothing happened then. We wanted to wait. Until after the show." Emily glanced toward the front, making sure both Damon and Sasha were focused on the road ahead of them. "And it wasn't about just making time for it. We wanted it to be… special. When we could truly be alone and together and just… be with each other. And it was perfect."

"About five more minutes," Damon called back to them. Emily glanced out the window and saw that they were taking an exit off the freeway into the heart of a city.

"Where are we?" Emily asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rated M for a slight mention of something **

"Central Park."

"Helpful," Summer said sarcastically. Then she turned back to Emily again. "Hurry and finish," she whispered. "So it was the weekend you visited him?"

Emily nodded. "I knocked on the door to his boulder apartment and he opened it and I walked in. Then he took my bags and tossed them on the floor and said, 'I hope you don't find this too forward, but I don't think I can wait any longer.'" Summer clapped her hands over her mouth. "And," Emily finished with a shrug, "the rest is history." She couldn't help but smile.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me this?" Summer hissed.

"I wanted to see your face when I told you," Emily responded with a small laugh. "And it was worth it."

"I can't believe you," Summer said, though she had abandoned the whispering.

"What?" Damon's voice from the front seat "Believe what? What did she say?"

"Don't you dare say anything to him this is private between you and me," Emily said to Summer, because Summer looked like she had every intention of sharing.

"It's not like he doesn't know," Summer said, trying to sound reasonable and logical. "He was there."

"I'm not sure I want to hear this," Sasha said quickly.

"Good," Damon said, turning off the main road and onto a long driveway that led to a parking lot. "Because we're here."

Emily looked out the window. There was a very large wooden building that looked like it was built in the 1900s. She caught a glimpse of a sign as they turned into the parking lot.

"Did that say 'circus '?" Emily asked quickly.

"I think so," Summer said slowly. Sasha had apparently not told her where they were going either. "So will you explain now or do we have to be blindfolded to go to our location?"

Sasha obliged. "This is a themed dinner that is just here for a month. It's basically dinner and a circus. It sounds ridiculous, but it's epic. You'll see."

"And very crowded a sold out show," Damon said, glancing back at Emily. "No one will have a clue because we'll just blend right in."

Emily smiled at him. As much as she enjoyed taking care of him and making him feel better, it was so comforting when he worried about her and protected her. "Sounds interesting if nothing else."

"Dinner and a show," Summer said with a shrug. "I won't say no to that."

Once they had parked and checked in at the main entrance, they made their way inside. Emily quickly saw that Damon wasn't kidding about the crowd. It was packed with people. No one even gave them a second glance. There were tables around the edges of one large and dimly lit room with a bar at one end, and at the other end a gift shop area, and a fairly large and brightly lit room. They walked straight for the darker room with the tables and miraculously found one open, with four chairs.

A slightly awkward silence followed after they sat down, but it was interrupted by a person coming around with a tray of appetizers.

"Taste it first," Summer told Sasha. "I'm afraid I have no clue what it is."

Sasha bit into his piece. He took a moment to decide. "I think it's…a tomato. But fried like a mozzarella stick."

When Emily tried it herself, she discovered that was exactly what it was. And it was delicious.

A few more minutes passed with happy conversation. Summer told Emily and Damon about the last time Sasha took her out to dinner at a fancy French restaurant and they accidentally left before realizing they forgot to pay and had to go back. Damon entertained Summer and Sasha with a story about Emily finding a giant spider in the apartment's swimming pool the night before. Emily buried her face in her hands as Damon said, "And she ran into the building screaming, soaking wet and in a tiny black bikini - ."

"Damon! Don't tell them that!"

"wow," Sasha said with a laugh

Suddenly, there was a commotion behind the bar. A man came out in a clown costume and they realized the show was about to start. Emily was very thankful for this.

The rest of the night was entirely entertaining and amusing. There was literally Circus throughout their entire dinner. They were led into a large room with rows and rows of raised benches and tables. They were served several delicious courses and watched the show unfold before their eyes. The stage was a red and white in the center of the room, surrounded by different types of animals performing tricks. There were people singing and doing acrobatics.

For Emily, the best part was just being next to Damon. Out in the real world, happy, having fun, enjoying the company of Summer and Sasha. _This must be what it's like to be normal again not being the girlfriend of a famous singer,_ Emily thought. But she wasn't complaining. She was happy. And Damon's hand never left her own that night.


End file.
